eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Dynamic Precognition
Dynamic Precognition is a powerful version of Precognition that allows the user to interact with the future instead of simply watching it in visions. It requires the user to be partially unconscious, but provides a very reliable testing ground should the user wish to experiment with different potential outcomes. Description A Special with this ability can predict the future through visions he experiences as though they are vivid dreams. The user can use the ability at will and select a specific time and place to view, but spontaneous visions may also occur. In either case, the visions are not limited to flashes of scenes, as one might watch a snippet of a movie. The "visions" are full panoramas, landscapes that he can walk around in and interact with. (However, the vision is still only a psychic representation- if the user has the vision while sitting, he remains seated in the real world even if he walks around within the vision.) This aspect of his ability is incredibly useful. It's more than watching a scenario unfold firsthand- the user actually feels as if he is there while it is happening. He can pass through the vision without his presence changing its outcome, and pick up objects without disturbing the vision's progress; alternatively, if he so chooses, he can become part of the vision itself and change it to see what would happen. He can slow down, speed up, rewind, or stop the vision at any time. He can look around for clues to place where he is, if he does not know that already, and in many cases, he can force the vision to run as long as he wants it to, before he exhausts himself. The user can share his visions with others, effectively "pulling" them into the vision. While doing this has little effect on the user - it puts more strain on him, which is not immediately dangerous- it can be a very painful experience for the person he includes, not to mention potentially stressful depending on the vision. As the vision begins, the person feels stretched, as if they actually have been physically pulled through a psionic wall, though in reality they're still sitting in place. The vision occurs the same way for them as it does for the user. Once the vision ends, the person is left with a huge migraine and a feeling of exhaustion, unless the person is accustomed to mental abilities or to being pulled through space and time. Limits A major fallacy of this ability is the necessity of being partly unconscious, as it leaves the user completely open and defenseless. The user must be somewhere safe when he uses the ability. If he were to use it in the middle of a battle, his body would stop in place and he would be vulnerable to attack. Another limit is the physical and mental strain it puts on the user. A brief vision where he just stands by and watches would have very little effect on him, but the more complicated they get, and the longer they go on, the more they drain him. There is a risk of severe mental injury or death in using the ability too much or for too long. There are the usual limits as well. Users are limited in the number of people they can pull into the vision. Fortunately, dying in a vision does not translate into real-world death (or falling into Limbo). However, by the same token, whatever the user does in a vision has zero effect on what happens in real life; doing things in visions only give him an idea of what would happen if something had been different. Additionally, while these visions are extremely accurate, they do not always account for human behavior - the choices others will make with regard to the events in the vision. Additionally, he can be wrong about facts contained in a vision. The user cannot see the past, and it is difficult for him to initiate a vision without a specific time, place, or subject to focus on. Users Gabriel Constant has this ability. Category:Powers